


Start Me Up

by TheFightingBull



Series: My Song Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bored Sundays, Deathstroke Wants Him So Bad, Fight me if you disagree, Listening To Spotify, M/M, Might Do Another Version of this Song Fic, Nightwing Wants Him Back, Not really., Song Lyrics, Start Me Up, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, You Make A Grown Man Cry, You Make A Grown Man Cry is the sexiest Lyric ever, couldn't resist, seriously, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Slade has Nightwing right where he wants him, but that doesn't mean the reverse isn't true either...  Written while listening to The Rolling Stones' Start Me Up on repeat. Love that song so much and as the tags make clear, it's a sexy line! And let's face it. Dick could totally make anyone cry!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: My Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Start Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this isn't my best work, but it was fun to write and I'm trying to do that more often. Just writing to enjoy it. For the fun of it. For me. I certainly hope it's liked, but it's okay if it's not.

Slade stared down at the younger man beneath him. He’d never felt so invigorated in his life. He was so close, so close to killing the little blue-eyed punk, and yet… And yet he knew the boy would have another trick up his sleeve.

He swallowed hard as the young man draped in black with accents of blue struggled under his pin. He’d tried to warn Nightwing before they even began, but the brat always threw caution to the wind. 

“I’ll never stop, Robin.” He growled trying again.

“I’m not Robin anymore.” Nightwing hissed back.

He knew that, he knew it and he wished he didn’t. Robin was an underage teen… A brat he’d never felt much for beyond admiration and a desire to twist and mold into a perfect apprentice.

Nightwing… Nightwing was very much an adult.

An adult he wanted to twist and mold into perfect positions…

From the moment the kid’s costume changed, Slade’s motivation for stalking and chasing the bird changed forever.

Something about the twenty something year old caused his brain to stutter, caused him to burn up and overheat. Anytime they were in close proximity, Slade felt as if he would burst if he didn’t get his hands on him in some form or another.

Though he knew what he’d prefer.

He was desperate to touch the olive skin beneath that indecent black uniform. To press his callous fingers against what he was sure would be so soft and inviting skin atop firm, hardened muscle. If he didn’t stop thinking like this… God, he’d never stop.

Looking down at those lips caused Slade to shiver and Nightwing, smart lad that he was, knocked his hips forward. The contact nearly caused him to groan in ecstasy, his own hips wanting to drop down. He looked down into the mask of the brat beneath him and he was taken aback by the lust he could see in his face.

“Robin,” he started.

“Nightwing,” the young man breathed in correction.

“Nightwing, you don’t want to do that again,” He warned.

“Why not?”

He hissed as Nightwing did it again. He knew this brat. Knew how manipulative he could be. How well trained he was to take perfect advantage of any opportunity presented to him. Did that include sexually? Certainly not when he’d been a teen, but now? He was all grown up.

Why wouldn’t the acrobat use his sex appeal and flirtation?

“Don’t start me up, Nightwing,” he warned. 

Nightwing laid back against the hard concrete, his struggling stopped. His wrists fell pliant beneath Slade’s hold. The former Robin’s powerful legs wrapped around his Slade’s hips. “What’s the matter, Wilson, afraid you can’t keep up?”

Slade growled low in his chest, his fingers skimming over the skintight suit until he found the near invisible seam that separated top from bottom. He looked down at the teasing, flirting little bird and grinned beneath his mask.

“Final warning, Kid,”

“Take it off, your mask,” Nightwing whispered. “Your gloves, too. I want to feel you.”

Slade removed his mask and then used his teeth to remove the glove on his right hand. His left held both wrists of his captive. He touched the seam again, making sure he knew where it was before he gently ran his hands over Nightwing’s chest. He let his fingers rest atop the beak of Nightwing’s symbol.

He bent closer, his lips pressing against Nightwing’s ear. “Your mask next, I want to see your eyes, Grayson.” He then pressed the beak, knowing he’d powered down the suit’s defenses.

Nightwing gasped in alarm and yet, he didn’t take up the fight again. Actually, he shivered under Slade’s hold and brought his hips forward again. With such a pleasing response, Slade removed the domino mask. Now that he could see the crystal blue eyes, he knew his earlier assessment that Dick was turned on had been accurate.

Even if there was something else in those eyes…

Either way, he couldn’t wait to take his pretty little bird apart.

He pressed his fingers to the man’s lips, and they opened immediately. Dick sucked and licked at his fingers like they were the last meal he’d ever receive. Slade’s eye nearly rolled back in pleasure, but he wanted too badly to watch the lewd way Dick’s tongue slipped from his mouth and rolled over his fingers.

When he removed his fingers and pressed them beneath the seam, Slade was nearly distracted by the way Dick licked his upper lip. Those beautiful blue eyes focused on him hungrily.

“Don’t worry, little bird, I’m going to feed you,” he promised.

“Then do it right,” Nightwing ordered. “Let me get on my knees for you.”

Slade faltered and tilted his head.

“Please, I want to taste you,” the former Robin begged. “Please, just let me. I’ve always wanted to.”

The words made him hard with need. They gave him pause, too. “If only I were one to be caught with my pants down,” he chuckled at the disappointment and fear that crossed Nightwing’s face. He pulled back entirely, almost to his feet.

“I take it you have a friend out here,” he realized aloud as he looked around. Oh yes, he’d known. He should have known sooner, but he knew now. Dick wouldn’t kill him, but he would have captured him and with his enemies, it would have essentially been the same. And that’s if the man sniping him didn’t switch out the tranquilizer for a bullet.

Dick shook his pretty head but didn’t say anything as Slade finished getting to his feet. Dick shot up beside him, the wanton desire still visible. What a shame. What a waste. 

“You know Grayson, you can make a grown man cry,” He grinned and caressed the younger man’s cheek. “Hell, you might even be able to make a dead man come, but you still couldn’t fool me if your life depended on it.”

Grabbing his mask and his glove, Slade disappeared from the rooftop and out of sight of whichever friend Nightwing had conned into taking a shot. He grinned to himself, though. The night hadn’t been a total loss. He knew Dick Grayson wanted him and now that he knew it, Slade would make sure to pay him a visit when the brat hadn’t time to prepare.

One way or another, Slade would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
You can start me up  
You can start me up I'll never stop  
I've been running hot  
You got me ticking going to blow my top  
If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
Never stop, never stop, never stop  
You make a grown man cry  
You make a grown man cry  
You make a grown man cry  
Spread out the oil, the gasoline  
I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine  
Start it up  
If you start it up  
Kick on the starter  
Give it all you got, you got, you got  
I can't compete with the riders in the other heats  
If you rough it up  
If you like it, I can slide it up  
Slide it up, slide it up, slide it up  
Don't make a grown man cry  
Don't make a grown man cry  
Don't make a grown man cry  
My eyes dilate, my lips go green  
My hands are greasy  
She's a mean, mean machine  
Start it up  
Start me up  
Ah, give it all you got  
You got to never, never, never stop  
Slide it up, baby, just slide it up  
Slide it up, slide it up, never, never, never  
You make a grown man cry  
You make a grown man cry  
You make a grown man cry  
Ride like the wind at double speed  
I'll take you places that you've never, never seen  
If you start it up  
Love the day when we will never stop, never stop  
Never, never, never stop  
Tough me up  
Never stop, never stop  
You, you, you make a grown man cry  
You, you made a dead man come  
You, you made a dead man come


End file.
